The PPG's Story Night
by iBawshum1
Summary: when BC is bored, she decides to tell a scary story to the girls but sadley, the Professor tells them to go to bed before she gets to tell it. the next day is valentine's day, and when the girls see the RRB, things get....interesting.....oneshot fan fic


Okay guys, take it away!

**PPG/RRB: xxxPPGxxx does not own anything! =)**

Thank you!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, this is a one-shot PPG fan fic about this funny little idea I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!!! **

**Bold is the Narrator and yes their 6, not teenagers or whatever. lol! Their still 6!!! XD**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The PPG's Story Night**

**One-Shot Fan Fic**

**The City of Townsville...**

**Where its 7pm on February 13, which is the day before Valentine's Day! Right now our little super heroes had just finished getting ready for bed, and are just enjoying the time they had left before going to sleep.**

"I'm bored." Buttercup announced, while bouncing on the bed.

"Well Buttercup, if your bored, you could always entertain yourself with a good book. May I recommend Charles Dickson's very own creations as some of my all time favorites." Blossom, the intelligent leader, recomended, book in hand.

"I'm sorry, but when I'm bored, I like to do, _intereseting_, things." Buttercup replied. Blossom shot her an icy glare.

"Actually Buttercup, bed time stories are probobly the greatest things when your bored!!" Bubbles jumped in, in her regular cute voice. "Hey! I got an idea! How about we tell each other stories?!"

"That's a great idean Bubbles!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, I can deal with that." Buttercup accepted, while climbing down the bed.

"I call first!" Bubbles yelled as they all formed a circle.

_"Once upon a time there was a pretty unicorn named...uh....Bubbles!!!_

"Oh, brother." Buttercup mumbled to herself, already un-interested.

_She had two sisteres named Buttercup and Blossom. One day when they were outside their pretty rainbow castle, they found, a butterfly!_

"Okay Bubbles!" Buttercup interupted. "This is still boring! How 'bout you tell a scary story?"

"What?! No!" Bubbles said, a little shaken.

"Well, how about I tell the story of about how I once saved the day with my ice breath?"

"No!" The green and blue puff yelled at the pink leader.

"Sheesh! It was just a joke...kinda...,"

"Okay I got one!" Buttercup announced. "And it's _really_ scarifying!" She said, adding emphasis to her 'really'. She crossed her arms and continued with a little smirk on her face. "I don't even think I'll be able to tell it without freaking myself out!"

_"Okay girls, time for bed."_ The professor announced as he crossed their bedroom.

"Awww." The girls moaned.

All the girls hovered over their bed and went in their correct order. Bubbles on the left, (your left) Blossom in the middle, and Buttercup on the right. And they soon fell asleep peacefully.

**The City of Townsville...**

**And it's Valentine's Day! Can't you just feel the love in the air on this wonderful Sunday morning?**

The PowerPuff's were flying in the sky, searching for any villians, and also saying hello to all their friends they saw along the way.

"Well girls, the coast is clear for now." Blossom said as she hovered to the ground.

"I guess all the bad guys got hit by cupid's bow this year!" Bubbles added with a giggle.

"Yeah well, at least we get a break from all the evil dude's."

"Hey PowerPuff's!"

"I spoke...too...soon...," Buttercup spoke threw her teeth.

They all turned around to see non-other than the RowdyRuff Boys themselves.

"Look boys, today isn't a good day." Blossom spoke firmly.

"Yeah! Do you know what day it is?!" Bubbles asked cutley and angrily at the same time.

"Yeah we know what day it is." Brick answered.

"Yeah, it's Valentine's Day!" Bubbles' blue counter part yelled excitedly.

The girls looked at each other in confusion, and they were all thing the same thing. 'How the heck did the RowdyRuff Boys know what Valentine's Day was?!"

"Uh...yeah...," Blossom continued akwardly.

"So, what bad thing do ya have planning?" The green puff asked in her usual tough voice, but now with a bit of surprise.

"Nothing." Butch answered her.

"NOTHING!?!?!?!" They all asked in-sync.

"Nothing." The boys replied with a smile.

Now the girls were really confused. What was wrong with the RowdyRuff Boys? Why weren't they punching or kicking or insulting them?

"Um...,"

"What the heck's wrong with you?!" Buttercup finished her pink puff sister.

"Uh, well...we have a confession to make." Brick said shyly, while looking down.

The girls paused for a while. "Say what?"

"The truth is," Boomer started.

"The cold hard truth," Butch added.

"We actually...LIKE, being around you girls." Brick finished.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" The girls yelled at what they just heard.

"Blossom, you are the smartest girl I know! Your also really funny and pretty! Truth is I've always thought of you as a great leader! AND I don't even care if you ever really made fun of my hat!!!"

"Bubbles your really sweet and nice and stuff! And when you dressed up like me you didn't look dumb you looked cute! And when I heard you thought _I_ was cute I could have died!!"

"Buttercup your just plain AWESOME!!! You're really fun to be with and you're a good challenge!!! And every time I see you with Mitch Mitchelsom I wanna pound him!!!"

"So can we PLEASE stop fighting and be friends?!?!" The RRB begged.

"WHAT??!!?" Buttercup yelled in shock. "What kind of question is THAT?!?! Heck no--,"

"Okay."

Buttercup looked at her sister. "WHAT?!?!"

"I mean, that's the sweetest and nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I...think we could all be great friends. Maybe even...,"

"--Something more in the future?" Bubbles finished.

"Yeah," Blossom said while putting Brick's hat on her head. "Maybe." She smiled.

Bubbles immediatley went over to Boomer and started jumping up and down. "Yay! No more fighting!!!"

"Come one Buttercup, if we can do it I'm sure you can too!" Blossom said to her sister.

"Yeah!" Bubbles said after her various bouncing. "We did it! It's Valentine's Day for peat's sake!!!!"

Buttercup looked nervously over to Butch, who was just standing there. "Oh," She started, looking down. But soo enough, she lifted up her head with a smile on her face. "Okay." She went over to her green counter part with the smile still on her face.

"Yay!!" Bubbles squeled gleefully. She then grabbed everyone in for a group hug, and no one struggled to get away from each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed in terror.

"STOP!!!! MY DELICATE EARS CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Bubbles yelled while covering her ears.

"BUTTERCUP!!" Blossom yelled in disgust. "You have a SICK mind!!!!"

"I told you it was scary." Buttercup finished with a grin.

**Wow! That was un-called for! *chortles* So once again, the day is saved, thanks to...**

**Blossom and Bubbles!!**

"Hey!"

**Sorry Buttercup, but were the one to cause the problem.**

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed it! lol =DDD


End file.
